Cannabis Sativa
by IChiTa WiYa
Summary: Cerita tentang seorang anak bernama Morphin yang hidupnya  bersamaan dengan narkoba, sampai akhirnya...  seseorang datang dan mengubahnya.


_**Kisah seorang anak dengan konflik Narkoba dalam hidupnya.**_

**Teehee~ cepenku untuk dicoba masukin ke majalah sekolah...**

**Moga ngga banyak Misstypes XD;;;;  
**

* * *

Cannabis Sativa

* * *

Kisah ini dimulai dari seorang anak bernama ...Morphin , tipe narkoba berbahaya yang cara pemakaiannya dengan jarum suntik itu. Ayahnya seorang dokter, sekaligus pemilik pabrik ganja untuk diolah dan dipakai di rumah sakit seluruh dunia. Ibunya? Apoteker muda yang berbakat. Ibunya dilatih secara intensif dan sekarang diminati bahkan diingini oleh rumah sakit di seluruh dunia.

Morphin diharapkan menjadi dokter melanjuti jejak ayahnya. Sebagai anak tunggal, ia banyak diharapkan oleh kedua orangtuanya. Tentu, ia tahu dan diberitahu akan bahaya-bahaya pekerjaan orangtuanya serta obat-obatan yang diproduksi keluarga tersebut. Morphin,Ganja,Ecstasy, Kristal,Putaw atau apapun itu namanya ia sudah ketahui sejak kecil. Dari yang paling berbahaya sampai yang mematikan.

Harapan itu kemudian hilang dengan keadaan Morphin yang semakin aneh dan menjadi-jadi. Pemuda berusia 18 tahun ini sekarang terjerat dunia narkotika di sekitar tempat tinggalnya. Bukan hanya memakai obat tersebut, sebagai seorang calon alchemist, ia sangat ahli membuat obat-obatan tersebut.

Orangtua Morphin tentu sangat cemas dengan keadaan anaknya, tetapi mereka sering bertugas di luar negri dan terpaksa meninggalkan anaknya sendirian tidak keadaan yang genting tersebut, mereka memilih pilihan yang menurutnya dapat lebih mengamankan anaknya, memanggil seorang bodyguard untuknya.

* * *

"_Privet,_ Morphine. Nama saya Sid." Senyum seorang pemuda besar yang terlihat berumur 19 tahun tersebut. Rambutnya bagai debu gelap tertutup garis-garis lembut bersinar perak. Matanya ungu halus. Kulitnya putih pucat seakan telah pulang dari medan perang yang dingin. Ia membawa ransel kecil dan menatap morphin dengan matanya yang tergolong sipit.

" Huh ?" Pemuda berambut pirang coklat itu mendadak bengun dari sofanya. Ia merasa asing dengan logat sang pemuda. Tubuhnya yang kurus terbanting saat ia ingin mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk di sofa. Lemah, tetapi masih ingin memakai 'itu'.

"_ehem..._ Nama saya Sid." jawabnya sambil megeluarkan secarik kertas . "Saya akan menjadi bodyguard anda. Mulai dari _detik_ ini."

Morphin menarik kertas putih yang lusuh tersebut dan secara otomatis membuangnya. "Ngga butuh! " jawabnya sambil membuang kertasnya ke lantai tanpa membacanya. Akhirnya Morphin berdiri dari sofa yang ia tiduri, berjalan lunglai ke dapur kehausan.

Sid menghela nafas , tersenyum dan membuntutinya ke dapur. Ia sangat tertarik dengan pemuda ini, biasanya pekerjaannya memang tidak semudah ini jadi ia hanya membuntutinya ke dapur. Lagipula, ia belum diberitahu dimana tempat ia harus tidur. Sid tersenyum berjalan sambil menggandeng tasnya.

* * *

"Berhenti mengikutiku! " Morphin akhirnya marah dan jengkel. Seudah seminggu penuh ia diikuti Sid dari fajar hingga senja. Mau ia pergi ke diskotik ataupun taman, tempat persembunyian manapaun ataupun rumah kos miliknya. Mungkin kalau bisa, pasti Sid akan mengikutinya sampai ke kuburan pun.

"Saya hanya menjalankan tugasku, berbuatlah sesuka anda~ " Jawab sang pemuda dengan sangat polos. Sifat Sid benar-benar mencerminkan ketidakpeduliannya terhadap Morphin.

"Pergi!"

"Tidak mau~ "

"Pergi!"

"Tidak mau~~~"

"Saya bilang PERGI! "

"Saya tidak mau~"

" Pergi sana !

"_Nyet~_ Tidak bisa~"

"Kenapa kau tidak berhenti mengikutiku? " Morphin mulai berhenti berlari dan duduk kelelahan di kursi sebuah taman terdekat. Ia tertunduk lelah, mengambil ribuan nafas yang terengah-engah sementara Sid terlihat segar bugar.

" Jawaban yang sederhana... Karena itu bukan tugasku..." senyumnya. Ia kembali duduk di samping Morphin sambil membuka termosnya. Cairan coklat bening mengalir keluar dan diberikannya pada Morphin. " Ini bukan obat... Ini Camelia Sinensis. Bukan Cannabis sativa yang sering kau coba." Jawabnya pelan. Sid tersenyum sekali lagi ketika Morphin mengambilnya.

Tentu, walau Sid berbicara dengan bahasa biologi ia mengetahui apa itu Camelia sinensis. Hanya nama latin biasa untuk teh. Morphin menyukai IPA dan sebenarnya juga ingin menjadi apoteker seperti ibunya. Hanya karena ia sering disebut tidak jantan ataupun cupu oleh teman-temannya, ia mulai mengikuti mereka_. __Morphin terlalu gambang jatuh. Ia harus bisa berkomitmen dengan segenap hati untuk bangkit..._

"Apa yang tadi kau bilang ? " Morphin melirik bodyguarnya yang sepertinya membisikkan sesuatu.

" Tidak... tidak ada apa-apa..."senyumnya.

* * *

"Sid..."

"Iya ?"

"Jawab aku sejujurnya..."

"Hmmm...baiklah... tidak masalah... " Sid tersenyum ketika mereka akhirnya pulang ke rumah. Sid menaruh tas kecilnya di sofa yang langsung ditiduri oleh Morphin sementara ini tidak pada narkoba, tetapi pada bodyguardnya itu. Walau ia masih memakainya.

"Mengapa kau membiarkanku ? " Morphin akhirnya menyanyakan pertanyaan yang selama ini ingin ditanyakannya. Mungkin ia akan terlihat sangat bodoh lelah melihat Sid mengikutinya sepanjang hari. Setiap hari di setiap bulan tentunya hanya tertawa ringan mendengar perkataan dari anak yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Karena itu bukan pekerjaanku..."jawabnya menepuk pundak Morphin.

* * *

Keingintahuan Morphin semakin hari semakin jadi. Ia mulai diam-diam memasuki kamar yang dahulu tak pernah terpikir untuk dimasukinya, Kamar Sid. Terpancarlah sinar matahari redup dari kamarnya. Kamar putih,usang bagaikan kamar seorang yang sudah tinggal ribuan tahun lamanya. Sebuah meja menemani tempat tidur putih. Diatasnya terdapat buku dan kertas-kertas dalam jumlah beberapa lama mencari-cari, ia menemukan apa yang ia cari, sekaligus apa yang ia tidak harapkan ia lihat.

_Criminal Records of Sadist Kievan Vanguardevich._ Sebuah buku kecil berstaples berisi seluruh kejahatan dan tindak criminal dari bodyguard baiknya. Ia tercatat pernah ribuan kali berhubungan dengan alkohol., pemakaian narkotika dalam jumlah yang lumayan, perkelahian bahkan pernah tidak mengira sang bodyguard polos besar tersebut dapat melakukan yang ia lakukan bahkan melebihi dosis yang Morphin sendiri pakai. _O-Orang ini..._

"Sudah kutebak suatu saat kau melihatnya..."Terdengar pintu terdorong lebar. Morphin menelan ludahnya, tidak ada yang dirumah selain mereka berdua , kecuali dibelakangnya seorang dari dunia lain pasti orang itu dan suara itu adalah milik...

"S-s-sid... " Morphin gemetar. Sid kembali tersenyum menutup kembali matanya yang melototi diri sang pemuda kecil. Ia mengambil buku yang Morphin baca.

" Saya... melakukan hal yang melebihi dirimu. Ini , hal yang tidak gampang untuk sekedar dilepas. Saya membutuhkan waktu yang lama dengan ditambah rehabilitasi yang lebih lama lagi untuk sembuh. Sepuluh tahun hidupku, diriku hidup sia-sia. Aku hanya ingin kau tidak melakukan yang sama. Aku menyimpan buku ini, agar aku ingat akan diriku yang engkau bergerak lebih dari dimana dirimu berada, aku pasti akan diberi kebebasan, pakailah secara benar. Morphin, kau masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk berubah..."

Morphin mengusap air matanya. Apa yang sid katakan memang suatu kebenaran. Ia menyesali segala perbuatannya bahkan sebelum Sid datang. Sid hanya tambah membukakakan matanya yang tertutup. Ia tidak ingin hal yang sama terjadi padanya. Morphin tidak peduli lagi apa yang lingkungan katakan padanya, Ia ingin berubah, menuju jalan yang memulai dari sebuah e-mail yang ia ketik kepada kedua orangtuanya. Isinya kurang dari sebuah paragraf tetapi setidaknya Morphin menulis apa yang ia bisa hari itu.

"_Saya ingin berubah, saya ingin memulai lagi dari awal. Saya perlu bantuan, Bantuan baik dari Tuhan maupun dukungan sekitar . Ayah, Ibu, maukah membantu saya mengulang segalanya ?"_

_

* * *

_

Lima tahun kemudian, segala suasana di sekitar berubah. Morphin tidak melihat maupun memakai Cannabis Sativa yang menyebalkan tersebut. Sid turut mendukungnya selama rehabilitasi dan penyembuhannya luar biasa cepat dibandingkan orang normal. Morphin bertekad melanjutkan sekolahnya dan berhasil. Sekarang, Morphin Cannabis sudah tidak ada. Yang ada sekarang bernama Cannabis, apoteker muda sekaligus pengusaha perusahaan ayahnya. Ia masih memproduksi ganja, tetapi untuk tujuan medis tentunya.


End file.
